Deseos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tsuna sabía lo egoista que era, pero incluso aun así uno de sus más grandes deseos siempre seria Kyoko Sawada.


Tsuna es tan genial, siempre que escribo sobre este personaje me saca un suspiro…no entiendo por qué si al principio era un total perdedor, pero desde entonces me parece cosi.

Katekyo Hitaman Reborn no me pertenece.

 **Deseos**

Para Tsuna la vida nunca había sido tan complicada como cuando conoció a Reborn, claro que tampoco había sido muy emocionante hasta ese punto. Pero cuando su tutor particular le informo que entrar a una universidad era un paso obligatorio, sus estudios comenzaron a ser insoportables pues Reborn no soportaría cualquier universidad, por supuesto que no. La mejor de lo mejor. Aunque en un punto en su interior disfruto ver la cara de incredulidad de todos sus conocidos cuando Dame-Tsuna entro a la mejor universidad de Japón para estudiar administración.

Vale que iba a heredar un imperio de la mafia, estudios universitarios no sonaban tan mal.

Aunque sufrió un poco cuando la mayoría de sus amigos fueron a otros lugares a estudiar, excepto Gokudera, ese chico lo seguiría hasta la muerte.

Yamamoto estaba en otra universidad con una beca por deporte, muy a su pesar no fue por Baseball, si no por Kendo. El chico había dejado de lado su amado deporte para enfocarse en otras áreas, Squalo solía visitarlo para retarlo y entrenarlo al mismo tiempo.

El hermano mayor de Kyoko, Ryohei estaba por el mundo aplacando a cualquiera con su boxeo, ese chico solía irse por tiempos para entrenar y retar a grandes luchadores. Pronto conseguiría varios premios por la fama que escuchaba.

Hibari…bueno el seguiría en su amada ciudad.

Mukuro, no podía decir mucho más que Hibari, ese tipo iba a su propio ritmo y mientras no se aburriera, no iría a molestarlo tan seguido. El chico de ilusiones parecía entretenerse haciéndolo sufrir con cualquier tontería, él como futuro líder debía escuchar a su guardián de la neblina.

Haru estaba estudiando diseño de modas y sacando el mayor potencial a la gran imaginación que poseía. Lambo e I-pin ya estaban en la escuela, solían ir a la casa de su madre en las tardes para estudiar juntos.

Enma estaba ya a cargo de la familia, por lo tanto no solía verlo muy seguido. Pero el chico había madurado bastante, aunque seguía siendo algo torpe se defendía bastante bien en el mundo de la mafia.

Todos sus amigos…estaban caminando adelante.

.

¿Él?

Bueno él en este momento estaba intentando por todos los medios en no dormirse en una clase de contabilidad, que le importaba la contabilidad él quería estudiar administración, pero claro, esas dos materias debían estar unidas. Esta era contabilidad y costos, porque debía tener una carrera con tantos números. Pero si no sacaba un excelente ese semestre, Reborn lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

Ya estaba advertido.

Dio gracias al cielo internamente al salir de clases, puso sus cuadernos en su mochila y salió dando un pequeño bostezo.

En realidad esto era un regalo de parte del noveno para que fuera un estudiante normal un poco más de tiempo, si ese hombre moría o apenas terminara sus estudios, sería el nuevo líder de la mafia…no tendría tiempo para disfrutar en ese momento.

-Decimo-dijo Gokudera llegando con una sonrisa.

Él lo hizo más levemente mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre lo horrible que era tener clases diferentes. Por supuesto su amigo tenía materias más avanzadas y llevaba dos carreras, todo porque Reborn lo había convencido con una simple frase.

" _La mano derecha de Tsuna ocupa tener un gran nivel de estudio"_

Era la misma universidad, pero casi no se veían.

En este momento Reborn estaba haciendo un trabajo especial del noveno en otro continente, así que estaba en una especie de mini vacaciones, pero no podría confiarse.

Al llegar al comedor de la universidad, tomo asiento con una bebida refrescante viendo como Gokudera sacaba su celular para conversar de un asunto con Yamamoto. El guardián de la lluvia estaba disculpándose pues no podría ir a la salida de cine que habían planeado hace semanas, tenía un trabajo de investigación y cero tiempo libre. Gokudera le grito varias cosas y luego corto la llamada furioso, si bien no aceptaba que eran buenos amigos, se resentía cuando le cancelaba.

-Por qué no aprovechas e invitas a Haru a salir-le cuestiono intrigado.

Este se sonrojo levemente.

-Jamás dejaría al décimo por una mujer estúpida-exclamo el peli blanco indignado, aunque al desviar la mirada lo supo.

No ocupo de su súper intuición.

El chico no quería dejarlo solo.

Sonrió levemente.

Habían pasado muchas cosas luego de liberar a los arcobalenos de la maldición, muchas otras pruebas en su siguientes años que no fueron sencillas. Su deseo de proteger a las personas siempre era puesto a prueba y sus amigos la mayor parte del tiempo salían heridos gravemente. La idea de ser el líder de la mafia nunca le pareció tan horrorosa como cuando hace algún tiempo un tipo había atrapado a Haru a punto de torturarla.

Claro que Gokudera lo dejo casi muerto por atreverse a tocar a su novia.

Nadie lo culpo a él, sus amigos lo seguirían hasta el final, incluso los que no tenían tanto que ver como Haru o I-pin.

Pero él sabía que era su culpa, si ellos jamás se hubieran relacionado con él, estarían a salvo ignorantes del mundo de la mafia.

-Dices eso pero Takeshi me conto sobre cómo no dejabas de hablar de Haru la última vez que se vieron-indico con diversión al verlo rojo.

-Miserable chismoso, lo matare-

-Si dices que "lo morderé hasta la muerte" te parecerás a Hibari y pondrás celosa a Haru-

-¡DECIMO!-

Luego de una hora calmando a su mano derecha para que aceptara ir con su vieja amiga, este acepto diciéndole que lo llamara ante cualquier emergencia, como si él no pudiera resolverlo por sí mismo.

Al final tomaron rutas diferentes.

En el tren que debía tomar, agradeció que los asientos estuvieran casi vacíos y la noche estuviera llegando. Al montarse cerro los ojos confiando plenamente en su súper intuición si algo llegaba a pasar. A solo unos meses de lograr graduarse, sentía un poco del peso del cansancio sobre sí mismo.

Ya casi.

Sus ojos se abrieron preocupados.

No estaba seguro aun de ser un gran líder para sus amigos, pero los demás parecían un poco ansiosos de llegar al día de sucesión. Volver a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos y enfrentar nuevos retos.

Pero él tenía miedo.

Sabía que había cambiado, claro que sí. Ya no era aquel torpe niño que Reborn tomo bajo su tutela para hacerlo un líder de la mafia. Todos a su alrededor comentaban a veces con diversión como ya no sonreía tanto como antes, tartamudeaba o se ponía nervioso, que se parecía mucho a su forma de última voluntad. Ahora era mucho más seguro frente a los demás, demostraba elocuencia al hablar y se mantenía firme ante su voluntad. Nadie en la universidad pensaría que era el Dame-Tsuna que fue de niño.

Pero dentro de él, si bien ya no lo demostraba tanto, estaba aquel chico tímido que deseaba que todo fuera mejor.

Suspiro agotado.

Al caminar hasta el departamento en el centro de Tokio, pestañeo al sentir una presencia justo antes de llegar a su hogar.

Frente a la puerta estaba una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña por los hombros, ojos claros y ropa de moda. La chica giro a verlo y sus ojos se iluminaron emocionados,

-¡Tsu-kun!-

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

La chica prácticamente se abalanzo sobre él y tuvo que poner bien los pies en la tierra, la fuera demoledora de su hermano estaba en ella. Por suerte no le paso nada y esta solo seguía sonriendo emocionada. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

Llevaba casi dos meses sin verla y conversaban poco los fines de semana. Eso solo estudiando su último año en la universidad, no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando estuviera en la mafia como su líder.

Dejo esos pensamientos negativos de lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hana me cancelo por ir con mi hermano a otro lado, de paso Haru me dijo que curiosamente Hayato-san estaba libre hoy…él me dijo que tú estabas solo y aproveche para traerte esto-

Volteo a ver y noto como era comida casera, abrazo con fuerza a la chica casi llorando de emoción. No era que fuera mal cocinero, pero vivir con alguien tan malo como Hayato y él….aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de una comida tan deliciosa como la de la chica.

La hizo pasar a su departamento donde ambos, bueno, donde la chica lo observo devorar literalmente toda la comida antes de exhalar satisfecho. Ambos al final terminaron sentados en el sofá viendo una película bastante mala, pero la chica se reía divertida de los personajes que habían olvidado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y debían recuperar a su amigo perdido.

A pesar de que Kyoko había ido desde tan lejos, el cansancio lo hizo recostarse sobre el regazo de la chica y caer en un estado de semi-sueño la mitad de la película. Aunque solo fue por fuerza de voluntad que no se durmió cuando esta comenzó acariciar su cabello.

Que manos.

Antes que la película terminara se levantó de golpe y arrincono a la chica en su lugar. Sonrió levemente al notar como Kyoko se había sobre saltado y abría los ojos de impresión, pero como siempre, no se alertaba pues tenía plena confianza en él.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-admitió gozando de verla tan vulnerable.

Podía ver su cuerpo actuando algo nervioso y como desviaba al mirada constantemente.

-No tiene nada de malo visitar a tu novio-expreso la chica tímidamente y algo sonrojada.

Era verdad.

Se acercó con cuidado al cuello de la chica donde deposito un pequeño beso que la hizo suspirar. Pero aun no pensaba hacerle nada, a pesar que su cuerpo había querido saltar sobre ella desde que la había visto a la puerta de su departamento.

-Mucho menos cuando su compañero esta con su novia en otro lado-le dijo seductoramente en su oído.

-¡Tsu-kun!-se quejó la chica cuando este le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sonrió divertido.

Kyoko por otro lado suspiro aliviada al verlo reír como cuando eran niños, porque era pocas las veces en que Tsuna volvía a ser libre. Ahora el mundo de la mafia lo había reclamado, el chico debió dejar de ser como era antes y convertirse en un adulto antes que los demás, pues sería quien tuviera la peor carga de todos sus amigos. Dejando de reír, dejando de ser torpe, dejando de soñar con un mundo perfecto. Ahora siempre estaba en batallas donde la sangre corría y debían sobrevivir.

Por eso ella estaba ahí, para hacer que olvidara aunque sea un momento su dura vida y volviera a ser solamente un chico normal, con novia y amigos que lo querían.

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando Kyoko lo beso atrayéndolo a ella, no es que no lo hiciera nunca, pero generalmente el que comenzaba a besar al otro era él. Tenía una vena pervertida y posesiva que solo Kyoko lograba despertar. Rápidamente intento dominar la situación correspondiendo el beso, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a la chica sentada sobre sus piernas sin la sudadera que había traído puesta.

Se separaron para sonreírse antes que alzara la camisa de la chica hasta quitársela, esta luego le quito la suya antes de comenzar a besarlo en el cuello.

Era tan agradable sentir el calor de ella nuevamente, una de las cosas que mantenían su cordura. Pues le hacía recordar que el mundo no era tan malo, al menos no cuando estaba al lado de Kyoko.

-Me alegra que estés a mi lado-pronuncio logrando detenerla cuando se había quitado su sujetador y estaba nuevamente besándolo.

Esta pestañeo un momento y luego sonrió con cariño acariciando su mejilla.

-Estaré siempre a tu lado-

-¿Siempre?-pregunto como un niño inseguro.

Pues la vida a su lado jamás había sido tan peligrosa.

-Por supuesto, tú jamás permitirías que me apartaran de ti-dijo ella con total confianza.

Eso era verdad, pensó mientras seguía desvistiéndola y acariciándola.

Pues en este mundo Kyoko Sawada era de los más grandes deseos que protegía con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Fin**

 _Buajajaja modo pervertido on again._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
